No matter what I'll always love you
by Delenashipper323
Summary: Morgan confronts Buford on what he did to him as a child. How does Reid help Morgan? Morgan/Reid relations established- light fluff- Don't like don't read! Oneshot


**_This isn't something I would usually write, but I watched 'profiler profiled' yesterday and this came into my head, so if you don't really like the whole thing of guys with guys please don't read it, and if after you've read this warning knowing you don't like this sort of thing then please don't complain because you've got no one to blame but yourself for reading it. It's not going to be slash buts it's going to be slightly Reid/Morgan fluff. So once again if you don't like don't read. _**

**_Spoilers for 'profiler, Profiled' and yes I will be using dialogue from the show its self. _**

No matter what I'll always love you

"Carl"

"You've been let go"

"Looks that way I told 'em it was crazy, thinkin' you were involved in any killing"

"Really? Gordinski said you're the one who told 'em I drove Damien home"

"Was that supposed to be a secret?"

"No That wasn't"

"I don't follow "

"All these years, I kept my mouth shut I let you go on being a hero Carl Buford, my mentor" Anger now flooding into Morgan's voice

"What are you talkin' about?"

"God, I was so afraid of you I was afraid of the police, afraid of losing everything I was gaining But that's how you work, isn't it You make sure there's a hell of a lot to lose, don't you?"

"don't know what you think you remember"

"No,no,no See,it's not what I remember that's gonna hurt you,carl Our business is over way too long ago to matter You're protected by a statute of limitations and that's my fault"

"Then good night"

"You set me up! You knew Damien Walters wanted James to call me about you So you killed him You killed him because you knew I'd come after you, didn't you?"

"Now you're just talking crazy"

"God, I should have told somebody about you when I was a kid When you were helping me. Well, you know what happens in cases like this Once that dam breaks, the flood comes One kid steps up, just one And then another one, and another Because they're not scared of you anymore They know they're not alone James Barfield is your dam" Emotions now laced in his words

"Whatever lies James told you"

"They're not lies. You did the same thing to me" Morgan said trying to hold back tears so he didn't give this Monster the satisfaction of seeing him break down.

"I did nothing to you, to James"

"One by one, they're gonna pile up until there's so many accusations - You can't say that they're all lies"

"Any idea how many kids I've helped get out of this neighbourhood? Hm? How many lives I've provided? Look at you"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't for free, was it?" Morgan shouted, now trying harder to hold back his tears

"I pulled you out of the gutter"

"I pulled myself out of the gutter; all the way to the FBI I did that!"

"You sayin' I had nothin' to do with making you who you are?" Frustration now present in his voice

"No, Carl. Actually I'm saying you have everything to do with making me who I am Because of you I'm somebody who gets to spend the rest of this life making sure guys like you go down"

"Look, Derek, I never hurt you. You could have said no" Morgan now looking like he was going to pounce on him any minute.

Luckily for Buford, the police intervened "You're under arrest, Carl"

"I've helped a lot of kids"

"Let's go" He said while pushing Buford to move

"The neighbourhood won't be the same without me It's gonna be worse without the centre"

"Somebody'll keep this centre running the neighbourhood will I will"

"Wait…Wait… Derek, isn't there something you can do for me?"

"You go to hell"

Morgan looked back to find his two supervisors just stood there with looks of sympathy on their faces. Just the thing Morgan hadn't wanted to happened; he didn't want the team to know about this…Hell, he didn't want anyone to know about this. He looked down at the floor and stormed past Hotch and Gideon. He couldn't look them in the eye he just couldn't. He walked quickly past the police cars and the Government SUV's. He didn't want to see anyone. Once he thought he's gotten far enough away from it all, he sat down on a bench, leaned forward and put his head in his hands and just let all of the built up emotions out.

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to find Reid walking towards him with a look of worry plastered across his face. Reid sat on the bench next to Morgan, waiting for his lover to make the first move. As much as he wanted to gather him in his arms and never let go and tell him everything was going to be okay, he knew it was best not to push Morgan right now and just to sit back and wait for him to open up on his own.

Morgan finally managed to lift his head to look into Reid's eyes. As soon as his eyes met Reid's hazel eyes, he just fell apart; he collapsed into Reid's arms. Reid moved one of his hands in small circles on Morgan's back trying to calm him down while the other was wrapped protectively around Morgan.

Reid whispered into Morgan's ear "It's okay…Let it out" Reid pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Morgan's head and finally whispered "I love you"

At that point Morgan looked up into Reid's eyes this time managing to keep himself together and asked "How can you still love me? I'm damaged" His voice was small and broken.

Reid hated seeing Morgan like this, he just wanted to make everything better but he knew he couldn't and that Morgan would always have the memory of what happened to him as a child in the back of his mind. "I love you, because what you did back there was so brave, you stood up to him, you showed him that no matter what he did to you, he didn't break you. You showed him that he can't control you anymore. Most importantly you stood up to him, it may not feel like it now, but you won. You beat him"

"But everyone knows, you know, the team knows. How can I go back to work? There all going to treat me differently and I don't have the guts to look them in the eye" A few silent tears slid down Morgan's cheek.

Reid reached his thumb up and wiped away the falling tears "Yes the team knows, and you know what, they are going to look at you differently, they're going to look at you and treat you with so much more respect because of what you did in there. No one is going to see you as a weaker person because of what happened in the past, they're going to think you're the strongest person they have ever met, because I know I do"

Morgan looked into Reid's eyes and pressed the softest kiss to his lips. He pulled back and said "You always know what to say pretty boy"

Reid smiled down and Morgan and asked "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything Spence"

"Just remember you don't have to answer" Morgan nodded before Reid continued "Why didn't you tell me before? We've been going out for just over a year and I would have hoped to think that we would have told each other everything"

Morgan stayed silent for a few moments, trying to gather his thoughts and finally said "If I'm honest pretty boy, I didn't want you to be disgusted with me and leave"

"Derek, let's get one thing straight. No matter what you tell me, I'm never going to think any less of you and I'm sure as hell not going to leave you"

Tears filled Morgan's eyes again tears started to roll down his cheeks again while he said "I love you pretty boy"

Reid pulled Morgan into his arms and said "I love you too"

**_This popped into my head and it wouldn't leave. So I hoped you enjoyed it and please review! _**


End file.
